Blue Desert Rose
by Shadow of Arashi
Summary: Collection of one-shots with uke!Grimmjow. Every pairings and kinks. 03: The war is over, Grimmjow is living with the gang and Ichigo is falling prey to the green eye monster. Just your average day.
1. Public Display of Boredom

**Title**: Public Display of Boredom  
**Author**: Shadow Arashi  
**Fandom**: Bleach  
**Pairing**: Nnoitra x Grimmjow  
**Rating**: R  
**Word Count**: 2023  
**Summary**: Nnoitra is bored as he and Grimmjow wait for Aizen's next meeting. He decides to do something about it. Part 1 of the Uke!Grimmjow series.  
**Warnings**: Sexual situation in public and some minor swearing.  
**Disclaimer**: Bleach and its characters belong to Tite Kubo. I own nothing and am doing this for entertainment only and don't make any profit of it.

.

*******  
.

Grimmjow glanced tiredly at the clock, blinking his eyes a few times to clear his vision. Nope, it was still indicating 5.30 am. With a heavy sigh he lay back down on the couch and curled into a tighter ball, cursing Aizen for calling meetings at such an ungodly hour.

Nnoitra was fidgeting next to him and drumming his fingers loudly, obviously as annoyed as the Sexta felt. Grimmjow's ears almost twitched at the noise and he itched to kick the other man just so he could go back to his nap, but couldn't muster the energy to do so.

"Shit, this is boring to death. When is the goddamn meeting gonna start already?"

The taller man finally exploded, only gaining an apathetic growl from the feline arrancar for his trouble.

"I don't know okay? So stop whining, I'm trying to sleep."

Grimmjow snapped, causing Nnoitra to snort and shove his head into the palm of his hand.

The fifth was growing incredibly bored AND agitated. He was dying to do something and his fingers were trembling with barely restrained energy. He was ready to tear his hair out when he turned to face Grimmjow in the hope of getting some fun out of the panther, only to stop and stare.

The Sexta was curled into a ball, his back facing him. From that position Nnoitra had a rather nice view of the small of Grimmjow's back, uncovered by his jacket, and of his ass which was well defined against the tight white fabric of his hakama. A light switched inside Nnoitra's brain, and the tall man allowed himself a grin.

"Let's fuck."

"No." Grimmjow didn't even raise his head to answer.

"Why not?" the long haired Espada cried in shock and dismay. "I'm bored and so are you! And it's not like you to say no to a good fuck, _kitten_."

The fifth added, taunting the Sexta as he licked his lips in anticipation. Grimmjow finally looked up, throwing him a look over his shoulder that said '_are you really that much of an idiot?_'.

"I'm **not** having sex with you now in a public place."

He dead-panned, gesturing at the nearly empty room they were in and which served as Aizen's waiting room before their meetings.

Nnoitra blinked. He had completely forgot about that. He considered the panther's words, tilting his head to the side. The feline had a point but... the grin he had been wearing previously slowly spread across his face again as the solution came to him.

"We can do it with our clothes on. I bet nobody will figure it out, even if they were to walk in on us."

He declared triumphantly. Grimmjow merely stared at him.

By the expression on his face Nnoitra judged he was either torn between giving it a try or a flat out refusal. The fifth wisely decided it was time to distract the kitty, lest he started thinking too much and he was cheated out of a good fuck.

Quickly gathering the smaller Espada into his arms he dragged the blue haired man onto his lap, settling himself comfortably against the cushions.

"What the hell? I didn't say I agreed you dumbass!"

Grimmjow protested, struggling against the other man's hold on him as the fifth's arms securely wrapped around his waist. He was about to kick Nnoitra in the ribs when the door opened and Ulquiorra stepped into the room, silent as always, quickly followed by Yammy.

Nnoitra couldn't contain his groan of despair while Grimmjow threw him another look, one that said this time '_I told you so_'.

Ulquiorra did not give any outward reaction to their strange position, though that was to be expected. The Cuatro only gave them a short nod of acknowledgement before he took a seat on the other side of the room and promptly ignored them. Yammy only grinned at the couple, quickly elbowing Ulquiorra and whispering loudly that 'the fifth and the Sexta were cuddling again'. It was, after all, no secret that the two shared a relationship.

As soon as Grimmjow felt he and Nnoitra weren't the centre of attention anymore he immediately decided to move back to his previous spot and startled wiggling on the fifth's lap. A short, barely audible gasp quickly froze him in his movements. He started to turn his head to look behind him when Nnoitra pulled him closer against his body, the man grounding his hips upward against his ass. Grimmjow's eyes widened as he then felt the other's very obvious erection through his clothes.

The Sexta bit his lips, having half a mind to send the other man flying but not wanting to attract Ulquiorra's and Yammy's attention. The choice was quickly taken out of his hands when Nnoitra freed one hand to rub his ass discreetly.

Pressed together as their bodies were, the action was completely hidden from the others' eyes, which was the only reason Grimmjow didn't twist around on the spot to slap the bastard right on the mouth. That and the fact that his body was starting to respond to the attention. Grimmjow stifled a groan and cursed his feline lineage as his hips arched back into the touch reflexively.

"What are you doing?" He murmured, knowing only Nnoitra would heard him.

"You." Nnoitra murmured back smartly, pressing their mouths together to distract Grimmjow.

Unknowing to the Sexta, his nimble fingers were working at the seams of Grimmjow's hakama, tearing at the threads where the legs connected until he had created a neat little hole, big enough to slip his fingers inside.

Nnoitra knew the exact moment Grimmjow became aware of what he had done to his clothes. The feline arrancar's body stiffen against him as soon as his cold fingers touched the Sexta's own hot skin, his blue eyes widening even more in disbelief as he pulled away from the kiss.

"No underwear?" The fifth whispered into a delicate looking ear "How _naughty_, Grimmjow."

And then his fingers found their target, killing Grimmjow's reply as they slipped inside a familiar tightness and immediately setted to work.

Grimmjow tossed his head back silently, his eyes fluttering close as he rested almost limply against Nnoitra. His whole body was tense, despite his outward appearance, until he seemed to _melt_ under the other's hands. The fifth could hardly suppress a moan of delight as his fingers sunk deeper into the wonderful, silky heat. No matter how many time they fucked, Grimmjow was still as tight and sensitive as ever.

The door opened again somewhere in the back of the room and both arrancars froze, Grimmjow's blue eyes snapping open as they both watched Szayel, Stark and Arroniero entering the room.

Nnoitra could feel Grimmjow contracting around his fingers and he was hard pressed to not make a sound, but knew the panther would cock block him for a month if he ever so much as hint at what they were doing right now. So they waited, their position causing only Szayel to smirk and giggle at them, the pink haired freak making a similar comment to the one made by Yammy earlier.

After a few minutes Grimmjow relaxed again into his touch, and throwing a quick glance at the other Espada to make sure they were still ignoring them, Nnoitra curled his fingers and pressed higher, feeling that hot entrance contract around him once more, this time in pleasure.

The Sexta was, for his part, doing an admirable job trying not to show any indication of their activities. He was keeping his breath calm and even, his head lightly resting on Nnoitra's shoulder as if they were indeed merely cuddling. The only thing that betrayed him was his hands which were clenching tightly at Nnoitra's clothes, though he was careful to keep them where the others couldn't see them.

Feeling a little more daring, the fifth _slowly_ rocked his hips forward against the lower ranked arrancar's ass, pushing his fingers deeper inside with the movement. Grimmjow shivered against him, all thoughts of stopping the other man wiped from his mind and Nnoitra barely managed to contain his moan of pleasure. He repeated the motion, enjoying how responsive his kitten was.

They couldn't move as freely as they would have had they been alone, but that didn't stop Nnoitra from making sure Grimmjow (and himself) enjoyed the treatment. He deftly spread his fingers inside their prison of flesh, teasing, stretching and preparing the other man's body for the taking as he would in normal circumstances.

He kept his thrusts slow, the intensity and feeling of danger brought by being in such an open place and in public more than making up for the unhurried pace. When he felt his peak approaching Nnoitra nearly tore at the hole he had made in Grimmjow's hakama, quickly freeing his length and shoving it inside to grind against that lovely rear, one hand gripping the feline's hips to guide him.

The pleasure increased tenfold as soon as the feline's soft and delectable ass rubbed against his member without their clothing dulling the sensation, creating a stronger, much needed friction as he humped Grimmjow's buttocks with tightly restrained delight. The blue haired man whined very softly, his legs spreading slightly as Nnoitra's erection nestled between his cheeks, his head burying in his lover's neck to stop himself from making a loud and embarrassing mating noise.

The kitty was hot and ready for it now, and it almost killed Nnoitra to not aim a little higher and thrust his cock inside that burning hole, but the others would definitely notice _that_ and there was no more time left to do it. So he kept grinding against Grimmjow, working his fingers in and out of the feline in sync to mimic the movement of his own thrusting length trapped between their lower bodies.

Grimmjow was now panting into his shoulder, his breath hot on his skin but thankfully too low to be heard by the rest of the Espada who were still ignoring them. They were both close, only a little bit more and...

The door opened wide to reveal Aizen and his two faithful shinigami followers just as the last stroke of Nnoitra's fingers sent Grimmjow over the edge.

The panther muffled his moan as he came into his hakama by biting Nnoitra's neck, causing the other man to release his own load with an inaudible gasp, his essence spilling all over Grimmjow's buttocks. That knowledge was almost enough to send Nnoitra over the edge a second time, and his grip on the Sexta's hips tightened painfully.

They stayed locked together on the couch, spent but not caring about their position. Most onlookers would only think they were cuddling, which was exactly what Ulquiorra and the others had thought so far, and Nnoitra used that opportunity to discreetly pull his fingers from Grimmjow's body.

Glancing down at his lover's lap and his own hakama, Nnoitra inwardly winced and thanked Aizen for giving them all white uniforms before turning his attention back to his master.

"I believe it is time for our meeting," Aizen announced, before glancing at the couple on the couch with amusement "Nnoitra if you would please let go of Grimmjow, you two can cuddle afterwards."

Both Espada nodded and mumbled an affirmative answer, slowly disentangling from each others while Yammy and Szayel snickered.

Grimmjow stood, glaring and daring the pink freak or Ulquiorra to even say a word as the Espada walked past him to follow Aizen into the meeting room. The panther was about to take a step forward when Nnoitra grabbed his arm, keeping him behind and bending forward to whisper in his ear.

"You better walk behind everyone else today, the hole I made in your hakama is showing off your ass. And while I don't mind seeing that lovely part of your anatomy covered in my essence, I don't think the others would like the view quite as much."

He grinned, cupping Grimmjow's ass as he did before darting after the others, leaving a shocked and embarrassed Sexta staring at him in horror.


	2. Ownership

**Title**: Ownership  
**Author**: Shadow Arashi  
**Fandom**: Bleach  
**Pairing**: Aizen x Grimmjow  
**Rating**: NC-17  
**Word Count**: 2513  
**Summary**: Aizen feels the need to stake his claim on Grimmjow and decides to do it in a rather special way. Part 2 of the Uke!Grimmjow series.  
**Warnings**: Sexual content like wow, use of toys in public and some very minor swearing.  
**Disclaimer**: Bleach and its characters belong to Tite Kubo. I own nothing and am doing this for entertainment only and don't make any profit of it.

.

*.*.*

.

Aizen put down his tea cup gently, glancing at his Sexta Espada who was furtively shifting on his seat next to him.

The blue haired man's cheeks were lightly flushed, his eyes brighter than usual and unfocused as his sharp teeth worried at his bottom lip. A small drop of sweat ran down his neck, and the former captain had to resist wiggling on his own seat to readjust his growing arousal.

A quick glance assured Aizen that rest of the Espada were clueless as to what was happening, though Gin seemed to be watching Grimmjow more keenly than usual. But that was to be expected, Gin having been the one to provide him with the wonderful toy currently nestled inside the lovely body of his favorite panther, slowly driving the arrancar crazy.

The experience was a complete success.

Grimmjow seemed to feel Aizen's gaze on him and turned his glazed blue eyes on the shinigami. The need written in those fierce eyes shot straight to his groin, though the blue haired arrancar didn't say anything and quickly looked away, tugging absently at the thin black collar around his throat.

Now that would not do.

Feeling quite sadistic, Aizen discreetly pressed the button of the small remote control hidden in his sleeve, and waited.

He wasn't disappointed when Grimmjow let out a sharp gasp, too quiet for anyone but Ulquiorra and himself to hear. He watched as the arrancar closed his eyes, his hands clenching onto the white fabric of his hakama as he tried desperately to control his breathing, his legs spreading just a tiny bit on his seat to hide the bulge in his pants.

Aizen allowed himself a large smile. Seemed like his pet had better control over himself than he had given him credits for.

He was sorely tempted to see how much further he could push the feline, but he knew it would only have for effect to scare off his pet and he couldn't have that now. Still, pushing at Grimmjow's boundaries was one of the most exciting things he had ever experienced and the temptation was great to make him lose all restrains right here in front of everyone.

After all this was a test for his most favored Espada _and_ a show of ownership, even if only three persons in this room knew it.

They were both reaching their limits though, the meeting having already last for nearly an hour and Aizen suspected that keeping this little game any longer would be downright torture for Grimmjow (and himself as well, though he wouldn't show it), and not of the pleasant kind either. Beside Ulquiorra was starting to throw curious looks at Grimmjow, and while he did not really mind showing publicly who the feline belonged to, what he had in mind in the immediate future required a much more... private setting.

Time to finish this and to give his reward to his beautiful kitty.

"This will be the end of our meeting then. Thank you for your attention, you can go back to your quarters now."

He said pleasantly, taking a last sip of his tea. When he saw Grimmjow starting to slowly push his chair away to follow the rest of his fellow Espada, he struck.

"Grimmjow, please stay behind. I need to have a word with you."

The Sexta immediately dropped back down onto his chair, the blush decorating his cheek darkening visibly. Aizen heard Nnoitra snigger somewhere in the back of the room, the taller arrancar obviously thinking that the lower ranked Espada was in trouble with their Lord.

Aizen barely resisted the temptation of putting him back in his place with a well placed burst of reiatsu. Nnoitra seemed to feel the change in mood however (or he was simply in a hurry to harass his fraccion again) and quickly left the room, closing the door behind him.

As soon as the soft click echoed into the room Aizen turned toward the Sexta, the smirk that had been tugging at his lips during the whole meeting finally spreading wholly over his face.

"My dear Grimmjow, are you alright? You seem a little... tense."

He knew it was cruel to tease the man at this point, but the needy moan and burning eyes that answered him wiped all his concerns away.

"Aizen-sama..."

Grimmjow whimpered breathlessly, not hiding his pants anymore and uncaring of what he sound like by now. He was too far gone for that.

The feline arrancar had been dealing with a raging hard-on ever since Aizen had bend him over the meeting table earlier to put that damn toy inside him, and he was way past caring about his pride. It still amazed him that he had had enough self-control left in him to not rip his clothes off of his body and stroke himself right in the middle of the meeting when the fucking thing had started to vibrate as its maximum strength against his prostate.

Right now all he wanted was to get his release. He damn well deserved it for putting up with this shit.

"Aizen-"

He started again, only to collapse onto the table with a loud groan. Raising his head weakly, he saw Aizen holding the remote in his hand, and nearly mewled in frustration.

The former captain finally took pity on the blue haired man and turned off the vibrator, watching with intense eyes as Grimmjow's body grew slack and limp against the table, his breath coming in short pants.

"Come here." He ordered gently.

Grimmjow bit his lips as the silky voice washed over him, and obeyed.

He knew what his master wanted and rather than prying himself away from his chair, he climbed onto the table on all four and crawled toward Aizen like a cat stalking its prey. Whatever anger and humiliation he may have felt at acting like a common house cat was quickly forgotten when Aizen's dark eyes focused on him, the desire clear as daylight for him to see in those brown orbs.

Aizen had never look at anyone that way except for _him_. There was a power in this he knew, and he stared back at the shinigami just as heatedly, eyes half closed with the promise of pleasure.

When he was within reach, Aizen hooked a finger into his black collar and tilted his head up. Grimmjow wordlessly complied, mouth falling open slightly in anticipation.

The image was delicious to the shinigami. Having the wild feline obeying his every orders so completely was truly a thrill like no other. There was something about Grimmjow that made him want to possess him and own him, something primal that made him want to throw him down and ravish him in front of everyone just to show his ownership over the proud panther.

He shook off the idea, and with another tug on Grimmjow's collar and a pat on his knee, he had the arrancar crawling the last of the distance separating them and climbing off the table to straddle his lap.

Aizen wasted no time slipping one hand into the arrrancar's hakama then, petting the straining erection he found there, hard as a rock and already weeping pearly white drops. Grimmjow let out a low moan at the touch, hips jerking forward instinctively.

"My poor Grimmjow, you are in pain aren't you? Since it is my fault, I will help you with your problem."

He whispered into his ear, hiding another smirk against the hot skin of the arrancar's neck when Grimmjow's head fell back onto his shoulder with a shudder.

The hand that was petting Grimmjow's straining length withdraw, pulling a unhappy hiss from the arrancar before Aizen abruptly caught him into a kiss, slipping his tongue into the blue haired feline's mouth and ruthlessly plundering the hot cavern.

While Grimmjow was distracted, Aizen's newly freed hand slipped lower between their bodies, his fingers searching and finding the feline's entrance. The shinigami then teased the edge of the vibrator that was still lodged inside the arrancar and just barely peeking out between his cheeks.

The reaction was immediate.

"Nnnggh!"

Grimmjow arched against him violently, a loud groan escaping his throat only to be swallowed by Aizen's mouth.

Aizen kept teasing the arrancar, slowly pulling the toy out of the Sexta's body with every touch. By the time he was done, Grimmjow was shaking on his lap and desperately clutching onto his clothes, legs spread wide around Aizen's waist.

Finally the last inch of the toy was pulled free, leaving the feline arrancar to mewl softly and rub himself against his Lord with frustration and pent up desire.

"Soon, be patient. You have shown incredible restrain so far, I know you can do it."

The former captain praised his subordinate, smiling when Grimmjow seemed to glow under the compliment even as he took a deep breath to gather his frazzled nerves.

The vibrator was discarded then as Aizen slowly slipped off the white jacket off of Grimmjow's shoulders. He then hooked his fingers into the black obi circling his waist, needing only to tug on it a few times to loosen the fabric. The arrancar's white hakama pooled around his rear, leaving his erection and ass exposed to the air and Aizen's appreciative eyes.

"Lift your hips."

He commanded, slipping the fabric off the long legs of his pet as soon as the man complied and letting it fall onto the floor carelessly.

His kitty was now naked and panting for him, just waiting and begging to be claimed.

Such obedience deserved a reward, and Aizen brought his fingers back to Grimmjow's entrance, teasing the ring of muscle a few times before he pressed forward.

The Sexta bucked against him, pushing his hips back onto his fingers right away with a needy moan and a tightening of his hands on Aizen's shoulders. The tight passage was still slightly slick from their earlier play when he had inserted the toy into the arrancar, and Aizen couldn't repress his own groan.

Quickly pulling his fingers out of the other man's body, Aizen freed his own painful erection and pushed Grimmjow backward a little, forcing him to lean the small of his back against the edge of the table.

"Hold on to me."

The arrancar immediately caught the hint and wrapped his arms around his Lord's neck, raising his ass expectantly and his eyes burning with a fever as old as time itself.

Aizen growled at the erotic sight, taking in the image of the usually rebellious panther submitting willingly to his whims and wasted no time aligning himself.

He took hold of Grimmjow's slender hips, and slammed into his body up to the hilt in a single thrust.

Grimmjow let out a yowl beneath him, wild blue eyes opening wide as he threw his head back and arched his back.

The shinigami stayed motionless, though he was hard pressed to do so. Finally he felt Grimmjow's muscles melt and relax, accepting him and pulling him in. He slide deeper into the tight heat, groaning in delight at the wonderful pressure surrounding him.

Grimmjow's hips pushed back against him instinctively, fitting against him perfectly and Aizen let out a low chuckle as he thrust forward. He didn't wait and set a fast pace, looking for that place that would make his kitty literally _purr_ under his hands.

Needing more contact he pulled the arrancar into a rough kiss, biting then sucking at his lips before changing the angle of his penetration, grabbing the man's rear with both hands to pull him deeper onto his lap. Grimmjow made a small noise in the back of his throat in reaction and tensed against him, before he growled and bucked into his thrusts harder than before.

_Found it_, Aizen thought smugly.

The panther was coming undone under him, panting and drooling and moaning in ecstasy as his master's length struck deeper and harder against that spot inside of him.

When suddenly everything stopped.

Grimmjow's eyes flew opened, and he stared at Aizen in disbelief.

"What the he-"

The panther snarled, only to be cut short.

"Move." The shinigami whispered, following the delicate shell of an ear with a finger "Do it at your pace, I want to see you pleasure yourself with your _master's_ body."

Grimmjow's face flushed an even deeper red, something that Aizen didn't think possible.

The Sexta could hardly believe what was asked of him. But he had come too far to stop now and Aizen was right after all, so he obeyed. After a few instants during which he took deep breathes to get a hold of himself, he flexed his thighs, raising and then lowering himself down onto Aizen's hard member.

The action pulled a moan of pure bliss from both men. It was everything Aizen hoped for, and more.

Grimmjow repeated the motion, skin shining with a light sheen of sweat as he tried to pull the man's arousal deeper inside him every time he slammed back down onto the shinigami's lap. Soon one of Aizen's hands came to help him, guiding him down while the former captain thrust upward against his prostrate mercilessly.

When his other hand wrapped around Grimmjow's length to pump it in time with their rocking movements it was the last straw for the arrancar, who let out a harsh mewling sound as his hips jerked erratically into the hand petting him and the hard pounding at his back.

Aizen hissed at the sudden increased of tightness around his arousal, and lost the last of his control.

Only Grimmjow could do that to him he thought dazedly, his own movements becoming equally erratic as he pounded into the willing body of his favorite Espada, finally finding his release with a silent gasp and filling the blue haired feline completely with his seed.

Grimmjow's thighs quivered and tightened one last time around Aizen's waist, the panther purring softly as he dropped in a boneless heap onto the man's lap. He was utterly spent but happy, content and pleased as a cat who had gotten its fill of cream, which wasn't far from the truth.

They stayed joined together for a few moments, riding out the last of their high before Aizen slowly pulled out of the arrancar. A small trail of white liquid ran down the back of Grimmjow's thighs and the former captain felt his member twitch at the sight.

He distracted himself by caressing the man's back instead and listening to his quiet purring. How such a fierce creature could turn into such a sex kitten under his ministration was a total mystery to him, but he definitely wasn't complaining.

Finally he pushed the man away a little, just enough to smile at him and hook a finger under the black collar the arrancar was still wearing.

"I believe there will be no more complains about my marks of ownership, right Grimmjow?"

A tired nod was his only answer.

Aizen smiled, his brilliant mind already mulling over their next bout of fun.


	3. What it takes to get close to you

**Title**: What it takes to get close to you  
**Author**: Shadow Arashi  
**Fandom**: Bleach  
**Pairing**: Ichigo x Grimmjow  
**Rating**: NC-17  
**Word Count**: 3128, including omake  
**Summary**: The war is over, Grimmjow is living with the gang and Ichigo is falling prey to the green eye monster. Just your average day.  
**Warnings**: Nothing bad, boylove, lemon, explicit sexual content, romance and a bit of fluff.  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the idea behind this fic and my writing skills. Ichigo and Grimmjow belong to Tite Kubo, to my greatest despair.

.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

.

"Well well, that was a nice trick arrancar! You nearly got me there."

"Dont worry, next time I swear Im gonna wipe that smirk off your face!"

"Oooh such anger Grimmjow-san!"

Ichigo felt the vein above his eyebrow throb and twitch.

Reiatsu crackled around the air and the area suddenly disappeared beneath a cloud of dust. Ichigo glared at the two men facing off in the middle of Uraharas training ground, desperately trying not to cough up his lungs.

If he had knew that those two would pick up where they had left their battle and go at each others again, he would never have brought Grimmjow with him.

Once he had recognised the blond vizard, Grimmjow had immediately jumped at the opportunity to settle the score. He was determined to get a rematch but this was normal for the feline like hollow.

What wasnt so normal was the obvious glee Shinji was showing at fighting the other male. Ichigo couldnt remember the last time he had seen the lazy vizard so joyful at the prospect of a battle.

The fact that Grimmjow was clearly enjoying himself as well, even though he was cursing his adversary like no tomorrow, wasnt really helping either.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, a familiar, annoying little voice raised its head at his moment of bitterness.

_/Awww, is King jealous that his kitty isnt paying him attention?/_

_/What the hell are you talking about? And why are **you** talking to me? I thought you only tried to take over during battles./_

_/Messing with you is fun. Beside my King, Im a part of you so I know everything that you are feeling as well as your desires. Admit it, you **are** jealous! You are not used to Grimmjow ignoring you or being more interested in fighting someone else, right?/_

_/And what does it matter to you?/_

_/So defensive All right, here is your answer: Im you so I feel the same way about that overgrown ball of fur than you./_

_/WHAT?/_

_/Dont yell at me! I can hear you just fine damnit. Now stop being so damn depressing and go after your man, geez You know I hate it when it rains./_

The contact was cut abruptly, startling Ichigo back into the present. He had zoned out for a bit while talking to his hollow and had lost track of the battle. When he spotted the two fighters again Grimmjow was in his released form and had won the advantage, having made use of his greater weight to pin Shinji down onto the dusty ground.

The earlier pang of bitterness and annoyance came back, causing the young shinigami to frown.

"Oi Grimmjow, are you done already? You know we have to be home before dinner or Yuzu is going to worry and you know what that means."

The feline arrancars head snapped in Ichigos direction, his long fuzzy ears - which he found absolutely adorable, though he would never tell the other man that - twitching slightly as he seemingly contemplated whether to obey the implicit demand or to keep playing with his new prey.

Finally he nodded and jumped off the vizard gracefully, shaking his body like a big cat to get rid of all the dust that was dirtying his fur. Shinji was grinning and dusting himself off as well, though not quite in the same fashion.

"That was fun. Lets do it again someday, Grimmjow-san."

The other man merely grinned back just as widely in answer before walking up to Ichigo.

"Lets go, I dont feel like dealin with your insane family today."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and turned around. He concentrated instead on the soft, barely audible sound that the arrancars soft paws made on the ground as he waved back at the vizards. Soon the place Grimmjow and Shinji had fought disappeared behind the many rocks scattered around the area.

They walked in silence for a while when Ichigo glanced at the man next to him, slightly surprised by his calmness and the lack of swearing and usual taunting.

The hollow seemed strangely at peace despite the earlier excitement of the fight and briefly, the teen wondered if Grimmjow wasnt feeling more at ease in Uraharas training ground due to its similarity to Hueco Mundo.

He hadnt ever really paid attention to it before but now that he thought about it, the place certainly was just as windy and dusty as he remembered Hueco Mundo to be.

Thoughts of Hueco Mundo brought Ichigo back to his first fight with Grimmjow in the hollows world, and how strangely _alive_ he had felt back then.

It had taken him some time to admit it - like everything which had to do with his inner hollow - but Grimmjow hadnt been completely wrong before. Back then the arrancar had claimed he had come to fight him, and if he was honest with himself he had really enjoyed their battle on some level. The former espada had made it clear that he had got a thrill out of it too, the same thrill he had seemingly got while fighting today.

He shook his head, slightly troubled at the turn his thoughts were taking. His hollow was right for once. He had to do something about his obsession, and soon.

Ichigo was abruptly pulled from his musing when he found himself being slammed none too gently against a nearby rock. He quelled the instinct to wince as the stone dug into his shoulders as he glared at the rather miffed looking feline standing before him.

"Oi, whats wrong with you now shinigami. Ive been callin your name for the past five minutes."

The arrancar complained, and Ichigo felt his glare withered.

"Sorry Grimmjow. I was thinking."

"Did it hurt?"

"Grimmjow"

Ichigo started with a warning tone, when the blue haired man backed away.

"Whats eating you then?"

"Nothing, dont worry about it."

Grimmjow didnt seem convinced. Ichigo opened his mouth, ready to offer another reassurance to the other male when the feline beat him to it.

"If it pisses you off so much to see me fight your friends, just say so. Ill find my fights somewhere else. Cos it was obviously botherin you earlier when I was fightin the freaky blond with the big teeth."

The shinigami frowned.

"Shinji can do whatever he wants. It has nothing to do with me."

"So whats your problem?"

"Its nothing."

"Liar," snarled the arrancar before slamming a hand next to Ichigos head "We wouldnt be havin this conversation if that was true. So whats the deal? You get pissed every time I fight, unless its you Im fightin! Next thing you gonna tell me who I can mate with. Youre not my owner; keep it up and Im gonna see if the grasss greener somewhere else."

It was as if a switch had been turned on.

Ichigos blood boiled and his vision bled red. The next thing he knew, he had Grimmjow pinned against the very rock he himself had been pressed against earlier.

"No way Grimmjow, I wont let you run off to anyone else. Not to fight, not to find release, not for _anything_," the words he couldnt speak before slipped out of his mouth like water, out of control and unstoppable "You are my responsibility ever since I brought you back from Hueco Mundo. Mine and mine alone. You arent going _anywhere_."

Grimmjow stared at him, eyes wide and a surprisingly open expression on his face. Something in his eyes softened then, and he relaxed in the teens grasp.

"Took you long enough shinigami," he smirked, and said shinigami felt himself becoming light-head with pure joy.

"The name is Ichigo."

He said, just before he bit down on the tanned neck inches away from his face.

The arrancar threw his head back and let out a low groan, nearly a purr. Ichigo shivered at the sound.

He couldnt remember why he had waited for so long to do this. Maybe his hollow had been right after all, but none of this matter now. Now he, no _both_ of them, needed to stake their claim.

All coherent thoughts flew away as the young shinigami briskly buried his hand in the long locks of blue hair and tugged at it. He brought their face close together for a kiss, delighted when Grimmjow kissed back enthusiastically and pressed their bodies together more tightly.

Fangs nibbled delicately on his lips and he finally remembered that Grimmjow was still in his released state. He pulled away slightly and observed the arrancar. It took him all of a second to decide that his secret fetish was more than deserved. His Pantera form was gorgeous.

The long hair was soft and falling all over the place, softening the mans features. The hollow mask on his cheek had disappeared in favour of a crown like mask on his forehead, allowing Ichigo to admire his face fully for once. His tail was flicking behind him while the cat like ears enhanced the effect, looking adorably soft and cute. The cat like paws merged into sinfully long legs and even higher into slender hips, his body structure changed to give place to a predator which favoured speed more than brute strength; trading his muscular frame for a slenderer, more lithe appearance.

"You should release your zanpakuto more often."

He breathed, a hand trailing behind a furry ear to scratch it absently. He was left amazed at the result as Grimmjow tensed against him, then literally melted into his arms and _purred_.

If he had almost acted on instincts before, now it was painfully obvious that his brain had taken a vacation. Ichigo decided he would deal with it later. Right now he would rather listen to the little voice in the back of his head telling him to find out how much of a feline the arrancar was.

Ichigo let his hands trail down to the small of the arrancars back and rubbed at the spot where his tail met his spine, aware that it was usually a hot spot on a felines body.

What he got went beyond his expectations. Grimmjows purrs turned into a high pitch pleasured chirp, his body arched into the touch and his tail raised high as he buried his face in his neck.

/_Wow_/ was all the boy could think of.

Then the purring mass under his fingertips burst into a flurry of motions and he found himself flat on his back, a flushed feline straddling him as he faced the fake sky above their heads.

"You got me all hot and bothered Ichigo, so you better do somethin about it."

Grimmjow panted into his ears, and Ichigo suddenly realised his pants were _way too tight_.

His hands went back to their earlier position and he held the body on top of him, rocking their hips together in a move that pulled a low moan from the arrancar.

"Anything you want Grimmjow," he breathed and pulled their body closer, desperate for more contact.

Grimmjows chest rumbled lowly in answer, sharp claws digging slightly into the shinigamis flesh as he tore impatiently at the black hakama separating them.

Ichigo didnt bother trying to salvage his clothes; he was far too gone to care at this point. He did help however by untying his belt and shrugging off hastily the second white kimono he was wearing.

As soon as he was free of the last of the light material he wrapped his arms around Grimmjow and rolled them over, pressing their lips together in a kiss that managed to distract the hollow while he reversed their position and straddled the other man.

He smiled when he saw the flush face and dilated pupils of the arrancar, inwardly more than a little proud at the effect he was having on him. His eyes trailed down the lithe body, taking in the still exposed chest and hollow hole surrounded by white armored plates, before he bent down over the sprawled form and let his mouth trail down the path his eyes had took.

Grimmjow growled, feral blue orbs never leaving Ichigo as his claws knead unconsciously at the earth beneath his paws.

Their eyes met as Ichigo stopped at the hollows waist line and the tension in the air abruptly became suffocating.

Hands groped at various body parts and teeth and tongues clashed as the two men panted and strained against each others, finally relieving the pent up desire that had been building inside them for so long.

Ichigos hand fell to Grimmjows backside and was about to travel further down south when a thought crossed his mind.

"Grimmjow, how do you I mean"

He trailed off, looking confused and slightly embarrassed. The former espada blinked up at him, obviously more than a little dazed by their activities, until his face lit up.

"Are you talkin about-" the feline like hollow grinned, the armored plates melting away in sparkling blue light and uncovering the lean body beneath "this?"

Ichigo stared, mesmerized.

Grimmjow smirked before shifting around in the loose embrace until he was on all four under the shinigami. The arrancars tail - which was as black as the fur covering his paws under the armor - raised high above the small of his back and flicked once toward Ichigo, as if in a beckoning gesture.

"Is that better?"

He asked, throwing a sultry look at the boy over his shoulder. Ichigo could only nod, eyes opened wide at the display.

"So can I"

"Yes," a roll of the eyes and a hungry grin "now hurry"

Ichigo didnt need to be told twice.

He licked his fingers as best as he could, taking care of the lack of proper lubricant; and cautiously probed the tight entrance offered to him.

Grimmjow quivered under the ministration before relaxing his muscles, pulling him in easily. Ichigo briefly wondered if the espadas sex life was as active as a cats, the thought nearly causing a wave of possessiveness from his hollow to crash on him. It took him a few deep breathes to get himself under control.

By the time he had slipped three fingers inside the arrancar Grimmjow was arching against him and panting softly while his tail was lashing out in jerky, impatient movements.

"Im ready damnit, s not like m gonna break Ichi"

Ichigo swallowed but complied, gently withdrawing his fingers before he positioned himself between the arrancars spread legs.

Then he pressed forward, entering in a smooth thrust.

The tightness and heat nearly overwhelmed him and he clutched at Grimmjows slender hips, both in an attempt to keep from toppling over the edge too soon and to refrain himself from hurting the other man.

Grimmjows breath caught at the initial penetration, his body quivering imperceptibly at the sensations. He lowered his forehead against the ground with a soft groan, claws reflexively digging into the earth.

He was quick to show his readiness again though, as he was soon pushing back against the strained body intertwined with his own. He looked over his shoulder and locked eyes, silently giving the one person he had come to think of as mate the permission to go ahead.

Ichigo pulled away and thrust back in tentatively, groaning in delight when he was sucked in even deeper by the arrancars body.

When the same thing happened again he took the clue and followed the pace Grimmjow had settled for them, rapidly falling into a pattern as he moved with the arrancar, slamming back in when he felt that incredible tightness pull him in and withdrawing when he was released.

He was perfectly aware that despite their position, it was Grimmjow who was leading and he was perfectly fine with that. Perfectly fine with losing himself in the other man, in his feral charm and seductive strength.

Because Grimmjow was dangerous, he was freedom and the call of the dark and all the things he lusted after but never dared to try and reach out.

Grimmjow, who was grunting under him and losing himself as well and looking absolutely beautiful in his passion, head thrown back and hair spread around them like fallen shards of a broken sky.

The pace picked up as they strained against each others, their rhythm faltering and then he was coming, head buried in the arrancars neck and length sheathed deep inside the trembling body as he clung to the other man as if his life depended on it.

He collapsed against Grimmjows back and looped his arms around the shaking shoulders, feeling the every moves and shivers of the feline around his member as the hollow reached his peak with a cry.

It was just the most wonderful thing he had ever experienced.

Grimmjow fell limply to the floor with a low moan, still reeling from his orgasm. The weight of his mate against his back was comforting and he closed his eyes in bliss, utterly spent and fully satisfied.

After a few minutes Ichigo gently pulled out, dropping a kiss at the base of the arrancars neck and rolled on his side next to the blue haired man.

He was greeted by a grin, the expression softened by the flushed face and rare gentle glint in the blue eyes. He smiled back, grasping a stray lock of hair and twirling it between his fingers. He sighed then, truly hating to break the peace yet knowing it was necessary.

"We cant stay here forever, Grimmjow. The others-"

"-can wait til I fuckin feel like moving. m fine where Im right now, thank you very much."

Ichigo bit back a laugh at the typical answer. Grimmjow merely grinned wider and curled up into a ball by his side, looking every inch the content cat getting ready for a nap.

"All right," Ichigo gave in "but Im not staying naked to the elements."

He sat up and looked for his clothes. Upon spotting his black kimono he grabbed the soft fabric and threw it over their nude forms, effectively shielding them from prying eyes and elements alike.

They would not move from that spot for another few hours.

.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

.

**OMAKE**!

.

"Lisa, why are you hiding behind that rock?"

"Shush! Dont be so loud Kensei; youre going to wake them up!"

"Wake up who?"

"Ichigo and the espada of course! Ooooh this is a fangirls dream come true! The gods must have decided to smile upon me~~!"

"What the hell? Lisa you- wait, is your nose bleeding?"

"If only you knew, Kensei Now shush, I have to be ready for when those two have sex again. I missed catching it on tape the first time."

"Oh for the love of god!"


	4. What a Leader Does

**Title**: What a Leader Does  
**Author**: Shadow Arashi  
**Fandom**: Bleach  
**Pairing**: Il Forte x Grimmjow  
**Rating**: NC-17  
**Word Count**: 3669  
**Summary**: Il Forte can't shake off his feelings for his king. Grimmjow notices and does what a good leader does. Part 4 of my Uke!Grimmjow series.  
**Warnings**: Lemon, minor violence in the beginning, yaoi as usual.  
**Disclaimer**: Bleach and its characters belong to Tite Kubo. I own nothing and am doing this for entertainment only and don't make any profit of it.

.

.

"We're done here. Let's go back." Grimmjow called out.

The panther arrancar pulled his fist free from the ribcage of a lower level hollow, watching with his trademark smirk as the weaker creature dissolve into dust before his eyes.

Il Forte felt himself melt at the sight.

The image of his king covered in red sticky blood, a wide grin on his face and eyes lit up in excitement caused an unusual warmth to pool in the bottom of his stomach. Il Forte had to bit his lips to keep himself under control and prevent a moan from escaping him.

He was _so_doomed if his king ever found out.

The blonde haired hollow sighed inwardly, missing Grimmjow's inquisitive look, and followed his king as they started the walk back to Las Noches.

Both Espada and fraccion were silent as they made their way through the desert, but it was a comfortable kind of silence. Il Forte was actually enjoying the rare opportunity to be alone with his king; the others members of their little group having been ordered to stay behind for this mission.

Slowing down his pace just a tiny bit, the blonde haired fraccion allowed his eyes to trail down Grimmjow's back, discreetly admiring the panther's slender but powerful form.

Every move the Sexta made was filled with grace, thanks to his feline heritage, while strength radiated from his tall silhouette as he walked without a care in the world. His very presence was enough to inspire awe and Il Forte couldn't help but feel the deepest of admiration for the arrancar who had came so far up the food chain of Hueco Mundo.

However he was also aware that, deep inside, his admiration was much more than that. He also knew it was wrong of him to look at his king with such eyes - _eyes that were lustful and filled with desire_- but he couldn't stop himself, no matter how hard he tried. His fascination ran too deep.

From the moment he had first laid eyes on the small, white panther who had proven to be stronger than all of them put together, he had knew that the adjuchas was like no one he had ever met. It was no surprise that he didn't stand a chance in front of so much charisma.

After all, he owned _everything_to Grimmjow.

He owned the panther both his life and his evolution. Without him, Il Forte wouldn't have come as far as he did but would have probably died or regressed a long time ago. Grimmjow had not only taken him and the others under his paw so to speak, he had also ensured that they would never degenerate back to being mindless gillians.

Grimmjow was everything he wished to be, strong, charismatic, sexy…

Il Forte shook his head and stoically ignored the ache slowly spreading between his legs for the third time that day.

The walk back home was going to be very long…

*.*.*

Il Forte thought he was going to die of relief when they finally reached Las Noches.

He was in desperate need of a cold shower, alas Fate seemed to be against him as Grimmjow decided to tag along, muttering something about his bathroom not working ever since Szayel blew up the west wing with his last experiment.

And of course he had agreed to whatever the feline had said, too busy mentally drooling over his King to realize what it implied.

IL Forte thought he was going to die (_again_) when Grimmjow rushed past him in his haste to get to the shower, tearing his clothes off the whole way. He nearly stopped breathing when he actually caught a glimpse of a perfect, tight ass as Grimmjow bend over to pull off his hakama, the panther throwing the garment away carelessly before he slammed the bathroom's door close behind him.

So maybe Fate did love him.

Il Forte threw himself down onto his bed as soon as he heard the door fall shut.

He let out a loud sigh as he bounced on the soft mattress, before shifting around in discomfort. The insistent ache in his lower body had not receded at all, quite the contrary. After that little show he could even say that he had a brand new erection that was not about to go away on its own.

With a frustrated groan Il Forte finally gave in and untied his obi, freeing his member. His straining length twitched as it was exposed to the air, hard and red against the pale skin of his stomach. He lightly cupped his member in his palm and a soft moan of ecstasy escaped him at the relief the contact brought him.

Finally allowing his body to relax he sunk deeper into the mattress, his caresses becoming more insistent. He spread his legs apart, getting more comfortable as he thrust into his hand with more force. Il Forte closed his eyes with another groan, picturing the luscious body of his King as he pleasured himself.

First he pictured the long legs as he teased the head of his erection, trailing down his fingers softly along the skin. Then the graceful curves of his back and hips, _s_o reminiscent of the blue haired hollow's feline heritage_._

Il Forte bit his lips, stroking harder, faster, squeezing the base of his length before making his way back up again. Then he pictured the blue eyes with its sexy marking and the tanned skin covering every inch of that powerful body, causing his hand to tighten its grip, his wrist flicking over the head again. And lastly that enticing rear which was such a tease when the tail of his released form was tauntingly flicking around behind his back.

It was all he needed to topple over the edge and he threw his head back at that image, his body tensing like a bow as he finally reached completion and came all over his hand with a loud groan and the name of his Espada spilling out of his opened lips.

He collapsed back onto his bed with a huff, desperately trying to catch his breath, feeling ashamed and disgusted with himself for having dirtied his king in such a way. Disheartened, he cleaned his hand hurriedly and curled into a ball on his bed, a dull ache in the bottom of his stomach.

"Well well, ain't that a sight."

The metaphorical bucket of icy water that drenched Il Forte from head to toes then froze him in place, his eyes snapping open in horror.

"Grim- Grimmjow-sama?" The blonde fraccion stuttered, eyes wide in shock and petrified.

His Espada was standing at the foot of the bed, dressed only in a short white towel wrapped loosely around his waist, his skin still damp and glistering from the shower he had just took a moment earlier.

The blue haired feline was staring at him with a smirk, his eyes half closed and dark with something Il Forte didn't dare identify.

"You've been keeping that inside all day, huh?"

The panther's slightly rough voice washed over him like velvet, though Il Forte was barely coherent enough to analyse the words. He was simply too mortified.

That still didn't stop his stupid body for reacting to the lovely sight of his king in such a state of undress; and he cursed inwardly with every swear words he had ever learnt when his erection quickly sprung back to life as if he had never achieved relief.

Il Forte whimpered as he scrambled to hide himself, cheeks burning. Grimmjow raised an eyebrow, before he let out a low, husky chuckle that send shivers of pleasure running down the blonde's spine.

In two quick steps Grimmjow was on the bed and crawling toward his fraccion on all four.

Il Forte let out a startled exclamation and was already stammering an apology when Grimmjow slapped his hand over his mouth, cutting him off.

"Shut up. I never said you should hide it."

The smirk that tugged at the corner of the Sexta's lips widened as he spoke. The next second he was forcing his fraccion back onto the mattress, straddling the blonde in the movement.

"I know you want me. You made that clear enough even if you did a pretty good job of hiding it so far. So what I'm asking is…" he trailed off, bending down to lick delicately the sensitive skin of the blonde's neck "what are you going to do about it?"

"That's-!" Il Forte chocked on his words, face burning with shame. How could he ever look Grimmjow in the eyes again now that his king knew he-

Grimmjow let out a little growl, rocking his hips harshly against Il Forte's and pulling a startled moan out of the blonde arrancar.

"Look at me." The panther said, catching his fraccion's chin between his fingers "You worry too much. Think of it as an order. I want to know how far your loyalty runs, so show me." He breathed, his voice dropping into a husky purr that tickles Il Forte's ears in the most delicious way.

"Wait Grimmjow-sama you… you mean-"

Il Forte had trouble wrapping his mind around what was happening. These kinds of situations only happened in his dreams, not in reality. If this was a dream though then he didn't want to wake up.

His hands instinctively came to cling at Grimmjow's hips as he tried to anchor himself into the moment. The panther purred in contentment, rocking a little harder against him and he nearly had a heart attack.

"That's it. I know you wanna touch me," Grimmjow grinned down at him, an expression so hungry and filled with promises that he nearly whimpered "so go ahead. I want you to."

Il Forte let one his hand slide along the higher arrancar's side, mesmerised, before caressing the lightly tanned skin of his chest. His trembling fingers ran along the surprisingly soft skin, teasing the little nubs of flesh he found there until he felt them becoming erect under his touch.

Grimmjow's pleased purr rose in volume though he stayed perfectly still and relaxed, letting the other man explore his body as he pleased.

"Grimmjow-sama…" Il Forte breathed, eyes glued to his king. What did he do to deserve such a gift? "Grimmjow-sama," He said again, blinking as he tried to gather himself together "can I… what- what should I do?" He bit his lips as soon as the words escaped his lips, looking up nervously at his Espada.

The panther merely leaned forward, resting his weight on his fraccion with another of his little smirks that Il Forte was so fond of.

"I said it before. I know you worship the ground I walk on so now," Grimmjow crawled up his prone form - _just_ _like a panther Il Forte thought dazedly_ - until their noses were practically touching "worship _me_. Do what you were fantasying to do to me when you were jerking off earlier."

It was as if the world had suddenly exploded before his very eyes. Il Forte let out an incoherent noise as the last of his restrain broke. This was an order and he would do everything to please his king.

Immediately his bent forward and latched onto the strong neck just an inch away from him, nipping at the skin as strongly as he dared. It was as if being ordered to perform his fantasy had washed away all his fears and hesitation.

While his teeth worried at the damp skin, his hand trailed down again to settle on Grimmjow's hips, where it slipped under the flimsy towel he was still wearing to explore that, until now, forbidden part of his anatomy. Grimmjow let out a slight high pitch chirp when his fingers teased his length. He was already half hard and quickly became fully erected under the caresses of his fraccion.

Il Forte watched with wide eyes as his Espada threw his head back with a growl, his hips rocking into his hand. His eyes never left the Sexta's face, taking in every expressions and moans of pleasure with fervour as his own body started throbbing once more.

He ignored it in favour of worshipping his king's body as he had been ordered, one hand trailing down to rest on Grimmjow's ass. Without even thinking about it, he slipped two fingers between the panther's crack to tease the tight little opening hidden there.

To his delight and utter surprise Grimmjow pushed back into the touch without hesitation, even going as far as readjusting his position by rising onto his knees for easier access. Il Forte tentatively pressed his fingers against the small entrance, enthralled as he felt them slip past the ring of muscles with little resistance.

Grimmjow's purr turned into an almost growl again, and yet he still didn't pull away or did a single move to stop Il Forte. Instead he merely locked his burning blue eyes with his fraccion's, waiting for his next move just as he had promised. He was giving Il Forte free reign.

That thought made his blood burn even more than before. And yet he couldn't forget that he was doing this only because Grimmjow wished for it to happen. This was all about what his king wanted and he was more than happy to fulfil his Espada's wish.

Twisting his fingers, he pressed them deeper inside the tight opening and at an angle, searching for that special spot. He knew he had struck gold when Grimmjow arched his back with a hiss. The next second the panther was grounding his ass back against his fingers hard and Il Forte almost came right there.

"So that's what you wanted." The panther laughed huskily, head tossed back as Il Forte loosened his body.

"Ah… yes, is this ok to-" he stammered, his previous shyness instantly coming back.

He was quickly cut short by a growl from the Sexta.

"What did I say?"

Il Forte instantly closed his mouth, eyes wide.

"Good." The panther purred, his good mood not at all spoiled. "You want inside me that badly, then get to work." He said, strengthening his order by rocking his lower body once more against his fraccion's fingers.

The blond hollow's mind went blank.

Everything not related to his current 'order' was cleanly threw out the window as Il Forte concentrated on nothing but finishing the preparation. His member, which had been neglected until now, was now cruelly reminding him that it was in deer need of attention as he fingered the silky flesh, pearly white drops showing his own impatience.

With a last caress on the soft inner walls of the panther, Il Forte carefully removed his fingers before resting his hands once more on the feline's hips. He gently manoeuvred the higher ranked arrancar, silently coaxing him into raising his hips.

He positioned himself for entrance as soon as Grimmjow complied with his wish and, taking a deep breath, slowly pushed his straining erection into the offered body.

The initial penetration was easy and his hard lenght slid inside smoothly, Grimmjow's body pulling him in eagerly. He only stopped when he felt the base of his erection hit the panther's ass, gasping and drowning in the delicious sensation. Grimmjow let out a groan and his inner muscles tightened around his length, causing him to mewl piteously.

"Fuck… that's good." The feline breathed, pink tongue coming out to lick at his suddenly dry lips.

That's when it really, really hit him.

This was not some random lower arrancar he was screwing. This was Grimmjow, his king and master.

Il Forte stared up at his Espada, feeling stupidly and incredibly blessed.

Then Grimmjow blinked down at him, surprisingly calm and composed and terrifying imposing, even with his fraccion's erection nestled deep inside him.

"Oi, what the fuck are you waiting for now?"

Il Forte let out a choked laugh and slammed up into the feline.

He knew better than to think he could ever hurt his king by being rough. Grimmjow was much stronger than he was and he knew the taller man would be pissed if he thought he wasn't going all out. He had ordered him to act out his fantasy after all.

The blonde arrancar pulled nearly all the way out before sheathing himself back into the tight passage, aiming his thrusts to strike that tiny spot he had found earlier inside the feline. Grimmjow obediently followed his lead, rolling his hips every time he slammed forward and grinding his rear against his lower body as he let his fraccion use him.

Il Forte didn't bother thinking about it anymore at this point. He was too busy worshipping his king with everything he had. His hands, which had been mostly holding Grimmjow's hips until now, were now running up and down his chest and back, caressing the tense body while he lavished kisses on every inch of skin he could reach.

At first his caresses were slow as he fully savoured the privilege of being able to _touch_his king. Then they became more and more frantic, until his touches were matching the urgency of his thrusts as he tried to all but bury himself inside the beautiful feline.

In a matter of minutes he was pounding into the Sexta with a desperation born of years of lusting after the taller hollow and being unable to do anything about it.

Grimmjow took all that he had to offer, letting his fraccion use his body as he rode the blonde arrancar with a hunger that may very well have scared him, had he been in any state to notice it. As it was, all Il Forte could see through half lidded eyes was the flushed face of his king twisted in ecstasy and his sweaty body straining above him as he bounced up and down on his erection with the strength of his thrusts.

The sight was enough to finally send him over the edge.

Il Forte tensed with a growl, violently pushing himself off the mattress to sit up and clutched Grimmjow's body to him fiercely. The abrupt change of position caused the Espada to lose his balance and he fell down hard onto his lap, his legs spreading apart wider on each side of his waist to accommodate his fraccion's body beneath him.

Il Forte's vision went white as he was sucked in even deeper into that hot body.

He felt more than heard Grimmjow choking in a gasp at the sudden action, the Espada's blue eyes opening wide as he sunk down onto his fraccion's hard member with a yowl, the hot length splitting him open even more.

With a last thrust Il Forte shoved himself as far as he could into the feline and finally found his release, coming so hard that he thought he was going to pass out.

Grimmjow squirmed above him as he was filled to the brim, some of Il Forte's essence trailing down his thighs. The warm liquid coated the tight passage, smoothing their coupling as Il Forte rode his orgasm with a few last thrusts, hips still rocking into the heavenly body of his king.

"Grimmjow-sama!"

The blue haired arrancar let out a hiss of pure pleasure, enjoying the warmth of his fraccion's release spreading through him. His muscles tightened around the blonde's still twitching erection as his own orgasm washed over him, a loud purr in the back of his throat.

Il Forte was lucky to look up at just the right moment and watched in awe as his king contorted in ecstasy in his arms. Knowing that he was the reason of his pleasure caused his breath to catch in his throat and he actually felt his erection twitch inside its tight sheath of velvety flesh.

Both arrancars collapsed into a sweaty pile, limbs tangled with each others as their bodies cooled down from their high. Il Forte's arms were wrapped around Grimmjow's waist and he silently enjoyed the contact, soaking it up as much as he could. He wasn't expecting a repeat of today, and even though it caused his heart to drop a little, he decided to enjoy the moment as much as he could. He was just glad he had been given the chance to worship his king properly.

Finally backing away a little, Il Forte noticed for the first time that Grimmjow was still purring. Not the sound he had made earlier but a soft, gentle, true cat-like purring of contentment.

"Grimmjow-sama…"

The Sexta rubbed his head against the blonde's chest with a hum, dazed blue eyes fluttering open to gaze at his fraccion.

"You're feeling better now that you got this out of your system?" the panther mumbled a bit, slowly untangling himself from his subordinate and stretching his long limbs languidly.

"What?"

"You were always looking at me but you never did anything. I knew your desire for me was driving you crazy. So I did what I had to do to fix it."

"So you…" His voice trailed off as he stared at Grimmjow.

Il Forte hadn't thought it possible for him to feel anymore admiration for his Espada.

Grimmjow had just proven him wrong.

Grimmjow who had just given him the most precious gift of all.

Il Forte grabbed one lightly tanned hand and brought it to his lips, kissing the back lightly. It wasn't the kiss of a lover but one of a vassal to his beloved king. Grimmjow seemed to understand it as he didn't push him away.

They stayed together for a little while longer until Grimmjow climbed out of the bed and made his way to the bathroom, complaining about being sticky all the way.

Il Forte watched him go with a fond smile.

He loved his king and now he had been finally able to express it.

He couldn't have asked for more.


End file.
